epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 14 I love Tuxedos (Lab) I love Rock n' Roll
Hey everybody out in the wiki place of time and whatever, welcome back to The Parody before the finale and it's has been fun, but I'm running out of things to use since some. People *Looks at Damaster, Pos, Flare, Loygan and Lak* haven't done very memorable things to get a song, so I need to wait and work on some shit, but for now, please enjoy. Note Er....Lab...here ya go I guess?...no news for today :3 I love Tuxedos (If you don't know I love Rock n' Roll, go burn in hell (loljk but seriously you better know this song:) ) www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFHg0uRAyVs I join the chat, people say hi to me, No one there is dressed formal, So I leave. I don't think they were being fun, I need someone who know bout fashion. Cause there's only one kind of shirt thats right for me, yeah me. Don't show me no Sweater Vest cause that, not for me, Thinkin', I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, why don't someone buy some from me. I search around, no one else is wearin' a Tux, And when I ask people why, they don't give a fuck. More people need this shirt, cause I've been wearin' it since my birth. So I started to make a Labratory for me, Yeah me. We ain't makin' no T-Shirts here, cause that's not, what I need. Thinkin', I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, so get all your Hoodies away from me. My plans bout to begin, Soon I'm bout to win. I made my Labratory, and people be, buyin' from me, So get rid of your V-Necks, cause a Tux is what you need. Thinkin', I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, why dont you all come buy some from me. I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, sellin' one by one and everyone is sayin' I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, even The Homeless Users are all sayin' I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, get rid of your, Shirts, Jackets and Hoodies. I love Tuxedos, the tie, the buttons, the cloth its made of, I love Tuxedos, And now everyone's bought one from me! YEAH Song End That took less time to right and came out better than I expected, I added a story to that thing....k, works for me, I liked it, And I hope everyone of you did as well, because, as you all know, there's one more left, just one more, and it will be revealed in the poll as the only thing to vote for, so be ready for that, TOMORROW. And remember to suggest songs for Season 2 or Rap Parodies since I need more of those too, it's been fun, thanks for reading. Next Time What's next? Paro vs Devil vs Tbone vs PenisCrusher vs Samis (Russian battle royal) No other suggestion, voted for this for Shits and Giggles, but yeah, Troll battle Royal seems cool. Category:Blog posts